


You Try First

by ItsProngs



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Cisco Ramon, Alpha Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon Friendship, Barry Allen is The Flash, Bisexual Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow is Killer Frost, Cisco Ramon is Vibe, Dorks in Love, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells Being an Asshole, Grumpy Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Meddling, Minor Jesse "Quick" Wells, harrisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsProngs/pseuds/ItsProngs
Summary: Harry lost his intelligence after DeVoe, and his daughter thinks it’s about time he gets into a relationship again, so she meddles a bit.





	You Try First

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Harrisco, so please bare with me!

“You know, Dad, maybe the reason I can’t keep a relationship is because of you.” Jesse blames Harry with disappointment in her voice. “Maybe, if you could stop going back and forth between Earth-1 and Earth-2 and just finally settle down again, I could learn to do the same!”

Harry stands in front of her with his arms crossed tightly against his chest. His head is hung low because of the shame he’s feeling. Earlier today, he questioned his daughter about her many failed relationship. He asked her why she kept pushing away all the boys in her life, like she did with Wally. All he ever wanted was for her to be happy, and lately, she seemed to be getting more and more distant with her feelings. Things started to turn ugly fast, and the whole situation was now reversed against him.

“I know you never thought about dating again after what happened with mom and the whole Zoom thing. But it’s been years Dad. Zoom is gone, you helped defeat Savitar and now this DeVoe guy. I understand you were grieving, I understand you needed time. But you had more than enough time.” Jesse continues.

Harry lets out a sigh. Ever since he came back from Earth-1 without his intelligence, Harry has been trying to be more considerate of everyone’s feeling. More specifically, he cared a lot about Jesse’s feelings. His feelings, however, he has been trying to avoid.

“Dad.” Jesse says, bringing him out of his thoughts. He finally looks back at his daughter, but still doesn’t say a word. “It’s time to settle down again, Dad.” Her voice is begging him.

“You just want me to magically find someone and settle down? It’s not that easy Jesse. I can’t just meet someone like that.” His answer seems to amuse her. She rolls her eyes and puts her hands on his arms.

“Dad, you already met someone.” She hints, but he was confused. What was she talking about? Jesse groans, frustrated with him. “Cisco!”

Harry chokes out of indignation and he take a steps back.

“What? No!” He opens his mouth many times, but he couldn’t find anything else to say. This was ridiculous, how could Jesse possibly think something like that, right? Cisco was just a colleague, a friend. He was also too young, and well, a guy. He didn’t like guys, right?

“Dad, please. It’s fine, I’m okay with it. I saw the way you looked at him.” She continues.

“T-the way I looked at-at him?” Harry shakes his head. “What way? I look at him the same way I look at you or-or Allen or Snow!”

“No. You look at us like we are your children, but you don’t look at Cisco like that. I see how your eyes sometimes linger too long on him, how you think no one can see you stare at him when he’s not watching. You like him Dad, admit it.” She pushes him.

“I like Ramon… _As. A. Friend_!” He yells in denial, throwing his hands in the air out of frustration, tired of repeating himself.

“Okay, then prove it. Let’s go to Earth-1.” She dares him.

“What? I don’t need to prove anything, an h-how am I supposed to prove -“ Harry can’t finish his sentence that he felt Jesse grab his arm and run. Everything is a blur and suddenly, he found himself coming out of a breach in S.T.A.R. Labs on Earth-1.

“-that.” He groans and turns to Jesse with his hands on his hips. “You can’t just do that Jesse!” She only shrugs in response.

Harry was getting ready to ground her when he heard some footsteps coming in. He looks up to find The Flash, Vibe and Killer Frost ready to attack them. They instantly relax when they realize it was them.

“Dude! We could’ve hurt you, you can’t just show up like that!” Cisco whines as he takes off his goggles. Barry takes off his mask and Killer Frosts rolls her eyes in annoyance.

“I have more important things to do.” She sighs and turn around to leave.

“No wait. You’re gonna want to stay here for this.” Jesse calls out to her. Killer Frost looks back, an interested look on her face.

“What’s going on?” Barry asks just as Harry runs his hands though his hair.

“J-Jesse stop this, let’s just go back home.” He begs her.

“No Dad. You want me to settle down, so you do it first and I will to.” Jesse crosses her arms and lift an eyebrow at him.

“Do what first?” Cisco asks curiously.

“Prove to me that he’s not in love.” Jesse answers.

“Woah, in love? Harry’s in love?” Cisco laughs.

Harry stares at his daughter for a while. He doesn’t move, he doesn’t say anything, but Jesse could see in his eyes that he was debating himself about something.

Suddenly, Harry just moves fast and walks angrily toward Cisco. He grabs his face and plants a very hard and quick kiss on his lips, before pulling away and turning towards his daughter.

“There, see, I kissed him and noth-“ Harry gets cut off by Cisco who had grabbed his black sweater and pulled him into another kiss. Frozen in shock with his eyes wide open, it takes him a few seconds before understanding what was happening. He closes his eyes and kisses the smaller man back. It was strange, the feeling of kissing another man, the feeling of kissing Cisco, but it also felt right. His soft lips are a pleasant touch against his, and Harry can’t help but to suck on Cisco’s lower lip, taking it in and then nibbling on it gently. He lets go of his lip with a final kiss, and then leaned back.

“Ah-hem…” Jesse clears her throat loudly with a big smile on her face while Barry lets out a low whistle.

“Well I’ll be damned.” Killer Frost chuckles before leaving the room.

Harry looks at Cisco, and the sight of the man with swollen pink lips woke something inside of him. A feeling of desire he has not felt since Jesse’s mother.

“How ‘bout it then Ramon? Do you want to… be my boyfriend?” He asks the younger one.

“I’m pretty sure I’m the one who kissed you for real first! So, I’m kinda the one who’s asking you out” He objects.

“Well I came here first with that intention!” Harry argues back.

“No you didn’t, your daughter dragged you here and you wanted to leave!” Cisco retorts.

“But I didn’t, didn’t I? I kissed you!” Harry huffed, not wanting to lose.

“You call that a kiss? What I did was a kiss.” Cisco snaps back.

“You’re insufferable!” Harry throws his hands in the air, annoyed.

“And you’re an idiot!”

Jesse looks at the scene in front of her. Of course they were going to bicker, they always did. She shakes her head.

“Guys, seriously?” She says. Harry looks at her, and let out a sigh before look at Cisco again.

“Fine, let’s just… H-how about a coffee?” He proposes and Cisco crosses his arms.

“I think I deserve a better first date than coffee.” He teases the older man.

“Fine. I’m starving, let’s go for Big Belly Burgers.” Harry decides before taking Cisco’s hand in his and pulling him toward the exit.

“What? No I meant dinner in a nicer restaurant!” Cisco yells as they both disappear in the hall, leaving a happy Jesse behind and a surprised Barry.

“No.” Is the only answer Harry gives his date.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
